


Attention

by divineshewolf



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Edgeplay, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineshewolf/pseuds/divineshewolf
Summary: You come home after a long day to find your boyfriend, Chet, distracted and upset about the Olympics, but you’re determined to make him relax and get his mind focused on better things
Relationships: Chet Clancy/Reader, Chet Clancy/You
Kudos: 12





	Attention

“Come on, babe, I’m trying to watch this.” Chet groaned, leaning his head away from your lips that had been peppering gentle kisses up his neck to his strong jawline for the past ten minutes.

You scoffed and fell away against the couch cushions, cutting your eyes at your boyfriend and pouting your lips, annoyed by the lack of attention he was giving you. Since you got home from work, you have been eager to taste him and feel him overpower your body, to claim you like he normally does after a long day – but unfortunately, he was distracted today.

The Olympics had just begun, and since he was disqualified from competing, he has had this bitterness about it, sulking and complaining about how it wasn’t fair that he wasn’t there and instead of trying to move past it, he just liked to settle into his anger. His entire focus was on the television across from the couch, watching as the athletes stretch and get ready to run a race.

Chet’s bushy eyebrows knitted together, and his desirable, pink lips set in a fine line, his irritation clearly painted on his face as he continues to watch the games. You rolled your eyes, folding your arms across your chest, but Chet didn’t budge or maybe he just didn’t care. “I should be there. This is such bullshit.”

He knew why he wasn’t there, why his drug and alcohol habits have kept him from competing, but to obsess about as he did was driving you crazy. Besides, you didn’t mind getting high with him, partying hard with Chet was the reason you fell for him in the first place. Unconsciously, your eyes flitted to his massive biceps down to the dark brown hair along his happy trail exposed by his green sleeveless crop top.

Even as you tried to be mad at him, all you wanted to do was kiss each of his abs all the way up to his sinewy pecs and have him encircle you in his large arms as you straddle his lap – just the thought made a familiar warmth spread between your legs with such intensity that you couldn’t hold your tongue anymore.

Jumping to your feet angrily, you stormed over to the television and twisted the big dial all the way for it to turn off. When it clicked and the screen cut to black, Chet quickly leaned up from his seat and threw his hands in the air.

“What the hell? Why did you do that?” He protested, looking at you like you’d lost your mind.

“No, you listen here, Chet! I have had a long day, and to come home to you all pissed off about the fucking Olympics, again, is just pissing me off.” You spat at him, scolding him from across the coffee table, frustration flaring in your eyes, and Chet soon realized you were being serious, and he soon lowered his hands and sat there with his blue eyes wide with astonishment. “Now, what I want is your cock and you’re going to give it to me. I even brought us some party favors to perk up our night.”

Reaching into the pocket of your waist-high jeans, you pulled out a tiny container with white power into it, showing it to Chet. The vial of coke you hold between your fingers immediately excite him, lighting up his face, but he swallows thickly, falling back against the couch.

“Baby, I’m sorry. My cock is yours; you know that…I just don’t know if I should keep doing that stuff.” He admitted, his voice husky and gruff, hanging his head low in disappointment.

He continued to beat himself up about the games, but what he failed to understand was that he had you to make him feel better whenever he wanted, to help him relax and forget about his worries. Apparently not being in the games was the end of the world to him, but you saw it as more time to spend with him, in hopes he’d soon come to this conclusion himself about you.

“It’s me, Chet. I don’t judge you for wanting to get high now and then. I would never judge you.” You stated sweetly, gliding around the table to stand directly in front of him, looming over him and soaking in his unruly, short brunette hair. “If you don’t want to it’s okay, but the games are in the past. You need to move on.”

He tilts his head up to meet your eyes and sighed deeply before a playful smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, the deep dimple on the left side of his face coming into view and yanking at your heartstrings. _God, he is such a sexy piece of ass_ , you thought.

“Fuck it.” He simply huffed, and you held out the vial, smiling impishly at his response. He took it between his thick fingers, unscrewing the miniature black cap that had a spoon attached to it, scooping some of the drugs onto it.

Chet holds one of his nostrils closed, placing the spoon under the other and snorted up the powder, then he tosses his head back with a low grunt, curling his lips up as he inhaled sharply to make sure no remnants were left in his nose. “Damn, that’s some good shit.” He praised and you chuckled as you watched him loosen up, coming alive with the assistance of the drugs coursing through his veins.

His blue pupils blow wide, and his chest heaves with great expanse as he took a satisfied breath, and you wanted desperately to feel everything he was experiencing. Without hesitation, you move to straddle his burly thighs, your knees digging into the couch as he scoops up another wad of coke on the spoon and holds it up to your face.

You mimic his earlier motions, holding one nostril closed while leaning into the spoon and snorted up the powder up your flared nostril, throwing your head back as he did while letting out a soft grunt and wiping your nose with your thumb as you sniffle. The coke sparks through your system immediately as your blood surges with adrenaline, a euphoric sensation splitting through you.

Chet caps the vial and slides it back into your front pocket before his large hands run up the top of your thighs, caressing them through the tight, denim fabric and admiring the sensation against his palms. His gaze trails over your breasts, full of hunger and lust, until he glances up to see your own low, greedy eyes drinking in the sight of him as you settle your palms lightly on his chest.

As he drew his hands up the soft curve of your hips, giving them a tender squeeze and your skin prickles from the warm touch of his fingers unintentionally brushing the exposed skin between your shirt and the waistband of your jeans. You can hear the shaky breathing that he was working to control, and your mind raced with memories of Chet satisfying every cell your body that craved him, knowing exactly how to take care of you.

Getting lost in his eyes, you instinctually and slyly roll your hips over the hard erection pitching beneath his loose shorts, stirring a low growl from his chest.

“You have my _full_ attention, babe.” He drawled, wetting his lips sensually.

“ _Good_.”

And with that, you lowered your head and planted your lips to his. Capturing him in a searing, fervid kiss - a needy kiss - and he slips his tongue between your lips effortlessly, running it along the inside of your mouth, tasting you as you moan into him, taken over by the sensation of his heavy hands roaming your body until they land under your ass, groping fistfuls of it roughly and enfolding your body firmly in his muscly arms.

It’s loving and ravenous all at once, teeth clashing and rolling tongues, sloppily relishing in one another as if you’d been apart for decades. He tasted of butterscotch and beer, and the heat from his body cascaded around you as he pushed you into his chest and your hands found their way up to the back of his head, fisting the hairs on the nape of his neck.

He hissed from your tight pull on his hair and smiled against your mouth, returning the favor by raking his teeth over your bottom lip and sinking his teeth into the supple skin hard enough for you to whimper lustfully into him. Your soft whimpers rang sweetly in his ears, vibrating all the way down to his gut before he gingerly released your lip, and you reopened your eyes to see his reddened lips, shimmering with your saliva.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me for too long, big boy. And now,” you panted, taking charge and climbing off his lap, wanting more of him, wanting to _taste_ more of him, as you sink to your knees in front of him, “I want to taste my other big boy.”

Chet graciously spreads his legs to make room for you between them, eyeing you intensely as you hook your fingers in the waistband of his shorts, fully removing them, revealing the fact that he isn’t wearing any underwear (‘I don’t like to wear them during class, they’re too constricting’, he’s told you once or twice before), and his penis springs free from its confines. If anyone had any doubts about how big Chet’s dick was, and they did (given his raging muscles and egocentric attitude), they would be sadly mistaken. The first time you took him inside you, tears fell drastically from your eyes and he had to stop once during the discomfort – his cock was a masterpiece.

You slip his shorts off from around his ankles because you want to have full access to his flushed member, to be able to please him just the way he likes, leaving his shin-high white socks on for your pleasure. Placing your hands on his broad, hairy thighs, you drag your lips up the inside of his left thigh, marking it with tantalizing, wet kisses.

You hear him gasp under his breath as you make your way up to his pelvis and smile against his skin, knowing you’ve already got him on edge. Chet clenches his jaw from the caring sensation, curling his fingers into his palm by his side until his knuckles turned pale as he keeps a locked gaze on you. The taste of his salty skin and his musky aroma wafting inside your nose sends a luxurious wave of arousal through you, making your pussy throb with greed.

“ _Fuck_ …” Chet muttered as you kiss over his pelvic bone and suddenly, you nuzzle your face into the warmth of his sack before suctioning one of his balls into your mouth, sucking and swirling your tongue passionately around the orb as you moan before mirroring your motions on the other one while Chet squirmed and groaned in approval.

He gripped the top of one of your hands fiercely, his muscles tensing up from the bliss of your warm tongue giving his balls the attention they needed. You release your mouth off with a ‘pop’ sound, smirking to yourself.

“Relax baby. I know just how to take care of you.” You purred, making eye contact with him and listening to his breath falter as you kiss his balls once more.

That’s when you take his shaft off his gut into your hand and carefully licked a hot stripe up his twitching cock, tracing a prominent purple vein that leads up to the hard tip, immediately sinking your tongue into his slit. Chet sputters as you collect the copious, tangy precum in your mouth that is practically drooling onto his stomach, and his head falls back against the couch, rolling his eyes back.

“ _Mmm, that feels so good, baby_.” He moaned as your eyes flutter closed, wrapping your lips around his tip and sucking delicately, letting all the salvia gathered in your cheeks dribble down his length to use to jerk his cock with ease.

As your mouth and fist work him simultaneously, you increase the pace of your strokes and the strength of your suction, taking more of him in your mouth and pushing out your tongue to make it fit while stretching out your jaw. “Keeping it nice and wet, hmm…” You mumbled, remembering how Chet loves to hear you speak vulgarly to him when you’re taking him in the wet heat of your mouth.

He craned his head down and flashed open his eyes to see you sucking him off before he uses both hands to pull back your hair into a ponytail, holding it in one fist as his lips part in overwhelming ecstasy.

“You look like an angel with my dick in your mouth.” He whispered between shaky breaths, biting his lower lip as you grinned playfully and pulled back to lick and lave your tongue slowly around his girth, worshipping his cock, because that’s what good girlfriends do, right?

“Mmm, wanna fuck your angel’s throat now?” You hummed, flicking your tongue over his slit and running your parted lips up and down his shaft while embedding soft kisses up the flushed skin, silvery strings of spit hanging off your chin.

“ _Hell yes_.” He growled all too eagerly, and you slip him back into your mouth, removing your hand from his cock so that he can take the reins, rubbing his thighs with both hands while choking down as much of his massive length as you could until his tip hit the back of your throat. “ _Oh my god-_ ”

His labored breathing hitched in his gullet as you lingered there momentarily, his dark brown pubic hair rustling against your nose, letting your drool leak down his shaft, and tears prickling at the corner of your eyes while you worked to breathe out your nose until you pulled off him, gasping for air.

“Are you ready?” He asked politely, knowing that was your way of getting yourself prepared for the pounding that your throat was about to receive. You nodded rapidly, squeezing his thighs with the pads of your fingers, your heart thrumming against your chest in anticipation.

He tangled his free hand on the other side of your head and lowered your mouth back around him, or more so shoved your face back down, and wastes no time before he erratically bucks his hips up, fucking your throat urgently as he grunts like a beast. You can barely see through your water-filled eyes as he continues thrusting himself to the back of the wet cavern of your throat, holding your head steady as stifled gags and wet squelching echoes around the room, and Chet watches you in amazement.

“Fuck, baby, your mouth is delicious.” He praised, stilling for only a second before rolls his hips brutally again then stills once more. “Good girl.”

You know tomorrow your throat will be sore, bruised, as the burning sensation curls with the strained muscle Chet fucks severely, but you don’t care. His warm skin tastes delightful as the pulsing veins of his cock run over your tongue, massaged by your swollen lips, and he’s enjoying it twice as much – using your mouth to get off had to be his favorite and now those stupid Olympics were even registering in his brain, only the arousing bliss of his cock fucking your throat was on his mind.

He held your head down with the tightest grip until he let you up, and the two of you view his spit-slick cock glistening, little pools of your saliva dripping down his balls as you cough and gasp, attempting to catch your breath. Chet’s infectious grin radiates to you as his eyes burn dark with lust when he looks at you, and you can see his urge to cum burrowing inside him.

“Please make me cum, babe…please.” He breathed, and you grow giddy by his begging tone, and you tightly fist his cock, using your spit to rub him teasingly while smiling and wiping the spit off your chin with the back of your other hand.

“Yeah? You wanna cum for me?” You cooed, blinking your tear-soaked eyes, continuing to move your hand slower and slower, edging him and watching him squirm slightly beneath you.

“ _Yes, please!_ ” He calls out, his voice full of fervor and desperation.

You soon obliged, swallowing the head of his cock back into your mouth and sucking him fervently, slithering your tongue back and forth on the underside of his cock while your hand pumps the rest of his shaft, and your free hand slips under his shirt to roll over his abs as he gets closer to his relief.

“ _Oh, thank you…thank you…”_ He panted, struggling to keep his eyes open, but he quickly fails as you accelerate your pace and moan around him.

Soon enough, he’s gripping your hand on his stomach with such force that you think he might break your fingers as he cums, _hard_ , grunting with great power - the hot seed spurting into your mouth and coating your tongue but to his surprise, you keep sucking until you’ve drained every drop of cum from his balls, for good measure.

“Fuck, (y/n)!” He roared, his eyes closed tightly as he clenched his gut; his body and cock twitching as he comes down from his high.

You give his cock a gentle kiss after you’ve swallowed all the warm liquid, releasing his cock as it goes limp, and stand to your feet. Your knees feel numb but you’re too busy relishing in Chet’s exhausted but satisfied expression. “Feel better, baby?”

Sliding your fingers over the corners of your mouth and licking them clean of his sweet cum that might have spilled out of your lips, waiting for his reply, but he doesn’t answer. Instead, he draws his shirt up over his head, displaying his chiseled chest for your eyes, and you take in the sight of his hairy muscles hungrily. Chet snakes his burly arms around your waist and pulls you down onto the couch, kneeling into the cushions as he hooks his fingers in the waistband of your jeans while you laid on your back.

“I’m not done with you yet.” In no time, he’s got your jeans off, peeling your lacy panties off as they cling to your wet folds before tossing your clothing to the floor. “You always get so wet from sucking my cock. My dirty angel. You wanted my attention, and now you’ve got it.”

Your eyes widen as Chet lies on his stomach, parting your legs and positioning his head between them, allowing your legs to rest on his wide shoulders. His heavy breath hitting your clit overruns your skin with goosebumps, as he kisses you inner thighs lovingly.

“I got you, baby.” He muttered, and you bite down hard on your lip, feeling your stomach turn with excitement from his words and the caress of lips on your skin sets you on fire. The strong pads of his fingers dig into your thighs to hold you down just as he slowly dragged his hot, wet tongue up your soaked slit.

Your hand instantly flies down to fist his dusty locks, staring down at him swirl his tongue inside your folds and around your clit, and he shifts his bright blue pupils up to look at you as he moans from his chest, reverberating against your pussy and making your writhe underneath him. “Mmm, you taste so sweet.” He said, playing with your wetness on his tongue and his laps it up.

You whimpered softly, weakly grinding your hips up to meet his face as he wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud, sucking it ruthlessly as he gazed up at you through hooded eyes. Your cries of pleasure echoed as you tugged roughly on his hair until he snatches his head back, and you whine in protest.

“You want to cum already baby?” He teased, taking two of his fingers and rubbing them swiftly over your clit, your wetness helping to tighten the coil in your belly ready to snap. Your eyes roll back from the blissful electricity until he slides those two fingers deep into your core without warning, forcing a lewd gasp from your lips. “I’m going to let you cum, don’t worry.”

Your lips part at the intrusion, overcome by pleasure as he steadily pumps his fingers inside you, reattaching his lips to your swollen clit, applying more suction than before as he fucked you on his thick fingers.

“ _Oh, fuck, Chet. Yes, make me cum.”_ You moaned, your chest heaving from the intensity of his curled fingers slowly massaging your spongy inner walls.

Before long, you were crying out his name as your body clenched around his digits, and your orgasm splintered through you, your juices spilling on his fingers while a little dripped down your ass. “Good girl.” He coaxed, giving your pulsating pussy a kiss as you chuckled through your ragged breathing.

“Thank you, baby.” You sighed, but as you tried to move, he wouldn’t let you go. You looked down at him with confusion sprawled across your face.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He questioned, his mouth shiny with spit and your arousal as he keeps you in place. “I told you…I’m not done with you yet.”

Imitating what he did just seconds ago, he works you on his tongue and fingers, making you cum, not once but twice more – eating you out ferociously, watching as you collapse and tremble beneath him, and listening to all the wild noises of intoxication you make, because of _him_ – his skillful tongue and fingers sending you over the edge fluently because only he knows your body so well.

You’re nearly faint from the consuming stimulus and he’s just about to put his lips to your fleshy pink center again, but you yank his head back, gulping hard whilst trying to speak. “N-No…no more…I can’t.” You choked, still shaking from the last time.

Chet snickered under his breath and kissed the small patch of hair above your cunt before crawling up your body. “Okay, no more…but now I need to fuck you, babe.”

Your eyes fluttered as you feel his newfound erection grazing your inner thigh. _Fuck_ , you thought, _be careful what you wish for_.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this was a story I wrote on my last blog (theinevitableprophecy)


End file.
